


El desafió mas grande de todos presentarle a tu padre a tu novio

by Hikarudancer3



Category: Super Sentai Series, Tensou Sentai Goseiger, 烈車戦隊トッキュウジャー | Ressha Sentai ToQger
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarudancer3/pseuds/Hikarudancer3
Summary: Right se enfrenta al desafió mas de toda su vida presentarle a su omega a su novio secreto; lo único que puede hacer el líder de los ToQger  es rezar y desear que nada malo pase en estas peligrosa reunión.
Relationships: Suzuki Right/Emperor of Darkness Z





	El desafió mas grande de todos presentarle a tu padre a tu novio

Ok esto no puede ser tan malo ya mi omega hablo con papa y logro convencerlo de no venir con nosotros eso es bueno ahora solo me queda esperar y rogar que ninguno de mis hermanos y Kagura hayan tenido la brillante idea de ir al mismo parque que escogí para que poder presentarle a Zet a mi omega, eso sería catastrófico más que cualquier cosa que Zet pudiera decirle a mi omega, aunque pensándolo bien Zet probablemente diga algo como oh tu omega es igual de brillante que tu o oh veo que heredaste el mismo brillo de tu omega, lo cual en el peor de los casos mi omega creería que es raro lo cual no es tan malo y en el mejor de los casos simplemente no lo entendería - todo eso era pensado por Right que caminaba junto a su omega -.

Alata: Right querido ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado? - pregunto Alata mientras veía a su joven hijo omega pensar profundamente en algo mientras hacia diversas muecas desde una de preocupación hasta una de extrañeza.

Right: Nada papi solo estoy algo nervioso por presentarte a mi otro novio y alfa eso es todo - respondió algo preocupado.

Alata: De acuerdo si tú lo dices, mira ya llegamos al parque - señala la entrada a un parque de atracciones.

Alata: Bien llegamos aunque lo hicimos 10 minutos antes de la hora acordada, vamos al punto de encuentro a esperarlo mientras tanto ¿donde le dijiste a tu novio que nos encontraríamos?

Right: El debería de estar esperándonos al lado del carrusel que está cerca de la casa de los espejos, papi ¿recuerdas que te dije que mi novio a pasado por ah... cosas difíciles verdad? - respondió algo nervioso mientras caminaban en dirección a su destino.

Alata: Si lo recuerdo del mismo modo que recuerdo que también me dijiste que no le dijera ni a tu padre, ni a tus hermanos, ni tíos que tenias otro novio y que ese novio era tu otro alfa, que primero querías que lo conociera yo antes de presentárselo a los demás.

Right: Así es, se que al principio puede ser algo sombrío y a veces lo que dice es... extraño, pero él es bueno me quiere y yo lo quiero también, y el está haciendo un gran es fuerzo por corregir todas las cosas que hizo cuando el el... estaba teniendo un momento difícil en su vida - Dijo con gran determinación mientras veía a su omega.

Alata: Right sé que es malo juzgar a alguien cuando ni siquiera conoces a la persona pero por lo que me has dicho pareciera que él hizo cosas malas antes y que lastimo a mucha gente, exactamente quien es tu novio - le pregunto con preocupación en el rostro.

Right: Bueno papi veras el...

???: Hola Right llegaste más temprano de lo acordado... supongo que el debe de ser tu omega es igual de brillante que tu aunque su brillo es un poco diferente al tuyo.

Right: ZZZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTT - grita sorprendido mientras salta aterrado por la voz repentina a sus espaldas - ¿cuándo llegaste? Si todavía faltan - mira el reloj en la pantalla de neón del letrero de la casa de los espejos - 5 minutos para que sean las 2:30 pm.

Zet: Quería causar una buena impresión por lo que llegue media hora antes y me puse a esperarlos, hola señor Alata soy Zet el novio y alfa de Right, me ha contado muchas cosas sobre usted es un placer conocerlo finalmente - le extiende la mano para un saludo.

Alata: Oh así que tu eres su novio secreto es un placer conocerte también - extiende la mano para saludarlo amablemente - espero que lo que te haya dicho mi hijo de mi hayan sido cosas buenas - sonríe mientas retira su mano.

Zet: Oh puede estar seguro de eso, de hecho el mismo me dijo que probablemente a él le salgan canas primero antes de usted haga algo malo.

Alata: - suelta una pequeña risa ante el comentario de Zet - Es bueno saberlo; bueno el no me ha dicho casi nada acerca de ti ¿qué tal si me cuentas de ti mientras vamos a conseguir algo de comer?

Zet: Me parece bien, tú qué dices Right ¿estás de acuerdo con eso?.

Right: - sale de su shock momentáneo - eh? A si me parece bien.

Alata: Bien ustedes vallan a conseguir una mesa mientras yo voy a comprar la comida - se va en dirección a una pequeña cola frete a un puesto de comida -

Right: No puedo creerlo el primer encuentro entre los 2 Salió extremadamente bien, a lo mejor me sobre preocupé demasiado por presentarle a Zet - dice mientras murmura en voz baja y sorprendida -

Zet: Right ¿qué es lo que estas murmurando?

Right: - sale de su intensa discusión consigo mismo - No es nada importante así que no te preocupes por eso; bien Zet vamos a conseguir un lugar para comer - toma de la mano de Zet mientras empiezan a caminar para conseguir un lugar para comer - oh antes de que empieces a pensar cosas negativas yo solo le conté pocas cosas a cerca de ti como cuántos años tienes, una breve descripción de ti, donde estudias, en donde te conocí; yo no le conté nada acerca de cuándo peleamos mis hermanos, amigos y yo contra ti, ni tampoco que tú eras el líder de la línea de las sombras; me pareció que era mejor hacerlo contigo presente para que así puedas defenderte de cualquier cosa que le hayan contado mis hermanos de ti, no lo hice porque me dieras vergüenza ni nada parecido solo quiero que sepas eso antes de que empieces a hablar con mi omega.

Zet: Ya veo... en cierto sentido lo entiendo y aprecio que intentes ayudarme de verdad, pero eso no hace que no odié a tus hermanos por contarles de mi a tu omega o sus intentos por alejarme de ti - pone mala cara mientras habla de los hermanos de Right -

Right: Yo... no voy a mentirte estoy algo triste por el cómo tu y mis hermanos y amigos se tratan, pero sé que estás haciendo un esfuerzo por demostrar que has cambiado y que ya no eres la misma persona que intento destruirnos en el pasado, yo de verdad aprecio este enorme esfuerzo que estás haciendo por mi quiero que sepas eso - le da un beso en los labios - mira ese sitio está libre vamos a sentarnos a esperar a mi papi hay - señala una mesa libre mientras caminan en dirección a ella -

Zet: Gracias no tienes ni idea de cómo me alegra que tengas tanta confianza en mí a pesar de lo que les hice en el pasado; vamos a sentarnos a esperar a tu omega, mientras tanto cuéntame exactamente qué fue lo que le dijeron tus hermanos de mi a tu omega para poder saber a que esperarme de la conversación que inevitablemente tendremos él y yo.

Right: Bueno la versión corta es que ellos le dijeron todo desde que te vimos por primera vez hasta cuando destruimos la línea de las sombras y te derrotamos, ellos exageraron muchas cosas especialmente cuando le contaron que tu intentaste destruirme... así que básicamente sabe todo lo malo que hiciste en el pasado pero no sabe que el emperador de la oscuridad y tu son la misma persona, de hecho me parece que él en estos momentos cree que es una coincidencia que tu nombre y el del emperador de la oscuridad sea el mismo.

Zet: Eso es malo... lo más probable es que intente atacarme cuando le diga quién soy y en caso de que la charla termine bien y me deje seguir siendo tu novio de seguro se lo dirá a tu papa y hermanos y ellos van a volverse una molestia bueno más de lo que ya lo son cuando se enteren de que también soy tu alfa y que has estado saliendo con migo en secreto.

Right: Yo... no puedo negar eso sobre todo Hikari el va a tratar de alejarme de ti cuando sepa que tengo otro alfa aparte de él y que ese alfa eres tú, pero estoy seguro que encontraremos la forma de que él y los demás te acepten pero pensaremos eso luego de momento tenemos un problema más grande ahorita del que encargarnos, el cual por cierto se viene acercando con dos bandejas de comida - señala a Alata que tiene dos bandejas de comida en las manos y parece estar buscándolos hasta que ve a Right el cual le está haciendo señas para que sepa en donde están - pero si logramos superarlo el resto será más fácil te lo prometo - le da un baso en los labios -

Zet: Eso espero - sonríe mientras se levanta para ayudar a Alata con la comida -

Alata: - se sienta luego de a ver repartido la comida - bueno ahora que tenemos que comer cuéntame sobre ti Zet ¿cómo conociste a mi hijo? Y ¿cuando fue que ustedes empezaron a salir en secreto?

Zet: - le agarra la mano a Right por debajo de la mesa y le dedica un sonrisa cuando este se voltea a verlo mientras que Right le devuelve la sonrisa - bueno todo comenzó cuando...


End file.
